1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to provide a training aid, which is used while mounted on a heavy bag for practicing martial arts and boxing techniques. The training aid utilizes a frame carried on the heavy bag and various targets, mounted to this frame. A martial artist or boxing trainee, for example, thus can train without the necessity for a partner.
2. Related Technology
An extremely popular method of martial arts and boxing training involves having a partner hold a pair of focus mitt gloves at various levels which the trainee strikes as a target. The mitts fit over the partner's hands like a glove with a padded front surface covered with vinyl for striking by the trainee without injuring the partner's hands. The major limitation of this method is the necessity for a training partner. Effective training without a partner can often times be impractical or impossible. There are various products that provide targets to strike at for training purposes, but these all suffer from one or more deficiencies. This invention, however, incorporates the use of a heavy bag to eliminate the need for a training partner while also overcoming other deficiencies of the conventional technology. For example, for trainees of wing chun kung -fu a staple training aid is the use of a large, heavy, stationary, columnar device called a "wooden man", which provides three appendages for striking and blocking practice. This device is rather cumbersome and heavy and does not provide for a realistic and dynamic target. This wooden man is also not reasonably available, or easily relocated.